After The Twilight
by Elora Darkstar
Summary: Miril born and raised in an upper class family, is suddenly left with no one, on her own living wherever she can. picked up and put in foster care. What happens when her foster family discovers her mutant abilities? R/R if you can.
1. Course of Tears

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own X-men, or any of those characters. I do however own Miril Estelae, and her parents. I also own the numerous people she meets on the streets. The rating may go up for safety's sake but I don't think it will. _

**A/N:**_ I don't know a whole lot about the X-Men universe but I do know a bit so be prepared if I step out of character for them from time to time. This may end up being a bit AUish so if you don't like that stuff don't read. Also I'm open to people e-mailing me about a Character(s) they would like me to include if I use or don't use certain submitted characters is totally up to my own discretion thank you._

**After the Twilight:**

**Chapter One: ~Course of Tears~******

A cry of a small child broke the air wailing high-pitched and seemingly urgent. This sound brought bright, relieved smiles to weary nurses and two scared new parents.

"She is going to make it Mrs., Estelae. She will make it." The doctor said looking over at the woman and sitting in her husbands arms. Sweaty, tired and relieved beyond compare. After twelve hours of pain and then anxiety the new mother's daughter was born and was assured life.

~Flashback~

_"Push come on, push!" The doctor called to the panting lady._

_"I can't do thi-AH!" She cried out loudly making her husband in the next room fidget more trying to keep his calm it was getting harder to wait like this._

_"Yes you can, push just a little more and we will have her!" A few minutes later after a particularly hard push, followed by an equally hard scream, a new call had broken the air._

_"I have her!" The doctor called as a cry came from the newborns lips. Then all panic ensued, the child cut off her cry and lay motionless her heart stopped and her eyes rolled up. The doctor called for help and started CPR on the child trying to get her to breath again and her heart started. Six times they got it going but she would stop again. And then everyone was thrown into hours of waiting and tests._

_~_End_~_

"Your sure she is alright?" The father asked 'tentively giving his wife a reassuring squeeze as he continued massaging her shoulders to keep her relaxed. The Doctor nodded and smiled.

"You would like to see her now?"

"Yes, yes we would…as long as it wont jeopardize her." The mother added the last part hesitantly.

"Perfectly fine. She is going to be fine." The doctor assured once more as he walked out of the room. He returned moments later with the child wrapped in warm cloth and gently set the girl in the mother's arm. The child gave a reassuring cry, short but sweet and so full of life as to assure her parents all was usual. The child then yawned as its cry died fell asleep for the first time in the arms of her mother.

"Oh Hans! Look at her!" the mother whispered excitedly kissing her child's forehead softly before looking up into her husband's bright brown eyes that smiled at her.

"I'm looking love…I'm looking and I see a jewel." Reaching out he brushed his fingers lightly across the side of his daughter's face and if it was possible his smile widened. He leaned over and kissed his wife's lips and then pulled back caressing her back. "You did wonderful Merian, you did wonderful." He murmured and then looked at the doctor. "We have some forms to fill out I assume?"

"Yes sir, I usually give new parents a chance to be with their child and talk before I hand over the paperwork though."

"That wont be necessary. We can fill it out now."

"As you wish." The doctor grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Mr. Estelae; who took out a pen and began jotting down the black info about his new daughter and also write a check for the hospital bill. Handing the board back the doctor looked over the information for a moment and then nodded with a smile.

"Well I'm honored to have been the one entrusted with bringing young Miril Estelae into this world. Congratulations to you both and have an excellent day."

"Thank you for doing your best and saving our daughter Doctor. And have a wonderful and hopefully less stressful remainder of the day yourself." The father replied helping his wife to her feet as he led her out of the room and down the hall to leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miril, Miril! Come inside now!" Mrs. Estelae called out the back door of their South American home. She was getting sick of the oppressive nature of the rainforest. Though she had to admit her daughter seemed to be able to thrive here.

"Coming Amme!" the five year old called with a giggle as she entered the house. She had never gotten Mama right and had changed it to Amme, which suited her mother fine.

"Adda's coming home in a few minutes and he has a surprise for his little princess Miril. Go get ready to welcome him home."

Miril smiled brightly at her mother her deep blue eyes sparkling with gleeful laughter. She dusted her shirt off and disappeared at a run towards the front door to welcome her father. Who, like with mother Miril never called Dada but Adda instead.

"Adda! Your home! Amme says you have something for me!" The girl yelped as she jumped into her father's expectant arms.

"Ja, I do princessen" He pulled a package from behind his box and handed to her kissing her with a laugh. "Happy Birthday! My little Jewel of Joy." The now five year old kissed her father back quickly and wrapped her small arms around him joyfully. Then sitting back in his arms proceeded to rip the paper off in frenzy. She pulled from the small package a Necklace with a deep blue crystal hung on the silver chain. Her father smiled taking the necklace from her gently he clipped it around her neck and kissed her again." A beautiful jewel for my little Jewel." He smiled at her happy expression and then added. "The color of your eyes dark haired beauty of mine." The girl looked back up at her father with sparkling eyes and laughed happily. He set her down and she ran off black hair fluttering behind her.

"Amme! Amme! Look what Adda gave me!!" The girl squealed with glee as she showed the necklace to her mother.

"Why Miril dear, it's gorgeous! And it suits you so well too." She brushed her daughter's hair out of her face and sent her off to play in her room as she turned to greet her husband with a hug and a murmured love you before their lips met.

"Love, Merian… we are to return to Germany within the week." He murmured pulling back.

"What, and rip Miril out of her home so suddenly? She has friends here…she has never even seen Germany before!"

"Shh. It is not my choice you know this. I love the Rain Forest. As does Miril, but she will enjoy Germany as well. Besides I'm a General, if the government says return…I must return. I'm sorry…let's make the best of it though. We can at least try and make this smooth for Miril's sake, Nine?" Merian nodded and sunk into her husbands arms for another hug before pulling back to continue cooking dinner.

"We will leave then. No use complaining. We have money we have Miril, it matters not where we live as long as we have our love." The shared a mutual silence knowing there was nothing else to say. They would go, and that was that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"They are dead. How is the girl?"_

_"She is doing alright we think. Shocked still. She hasn't moved or said anything since just after we arrived."_

_"She said something then though?"_

_"Ja, she muttered a few times. "Blood, noises, dead, dead, dead.' Also said something like "He got away…Adda, Amme wont move…eyes closed…blood…' we aren't sure if that was it though. As she was muttered so softly."_

_"Poor thing. She is only ten…and her parents are dead…what is her name?"_

_"Miril, Miril Estelae, General Estelae's only child, and sole living family now."_

_"I see, we shall see about getting her up for adoption then…can't have such a young thing sitting out here much longer in the snow and cold."_

_"Aye sir, I'll see to the arrangements after I finish this paperwork."_

_"Ja, see that you do…I'll read your report when you come back to the office."_

_"Ja sir."_

_What do they know? And why wouldn't Amme and Adda move!! I don't understand…the bang…the crash…the shock. AMME! ADDA!!! COME BACK! Miril sat on the curb of her German home's driveway. Silent tears slide down her tan sienna cheeks. She stared at her hands and her feet listening distantly to the conversation of the two policemen._

_ Adoption! The word rang in her head like a bell. Adda used to talk about that…about kids being adopted and beaten by those…"new" parents…that's how he said it…I'm not going to be adopted! They are talking of me!…NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! _

"Miril?" The officer approached tucking his clipboard under his arm. He crouched down in front of her. "It's time to go. I'll take you down to the station and we'll see about getting you a place to stay tonight and then from there into a new home." She stared at him a moment letting his words sink in.

"NEIN!" she nearly screeched as she stood to her feet. "I wont be adopted. Adoption is bad!" tears streamed down harder. The officer looked a bit flustered but tried to calm her down.

"No, no it isn't. See your parents…they are gone…they aren't coming back so you need to stay with someone…some people who will look after you as they can't do now. Come with me, please, it wont be that bad." He stood offering his hand to her.

"NEIN! I wont go!" She yelled and pushed her hands out as if trying to fend off a dog and then turned blinded with tears she tore off surprisingly fast across the yard and disappeared. The officer couldn't react in time it was so sudden getting his wits back he yelled out.

"Someone go get her! Track her down. She might get killed!" It was too late though. They never found her. But they kept their eyes open for the next four months. She didn't show her face once to them. So they gave it up. And wrote her down as dead or missing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:**_ Referring back to my comment on submitting characters. If you would like to E-mail me a short bio follow this general outline of information._

_Name:_

_Alias:_

_Age:_

_Nationality:_

_Powers:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_Brief History:_

_Any information on History you might condescend to give me to help me understand what background they have so as to write their appropriate actions in any given circumstance would be most welcome but that part is optional._

_Once again thank you for condescending to even read this story. Thank you in advance for any reviews-, which I do hope you will leave-, or Characters you may submit. Suggestions on improvement even flames are welcome! Thank you once more and I'll see you around._


	2. Feather under the Stars

**After the Twilight:**

**Chapter Two: ~ Feather under the Stars ~**

Miril finally stopped her blind run in an alley. She looked around tears still running down her cheeks. She looked up she didn't really see the alley she only saw the blood splattered over the walls and her parents laying covered in their own blood on the bed. The electricity running around the room making the lights flick on and off.

**_Then…_**

_Miril woke in her bed to hear her mother scream and then silence ruled the night once more. Scared the young girl slipped out of bed in her PJs the dark gray top and black bottoms fit loosely and comfortable. She walked quickly down the hall to her parents' room and when she pushed the door open she saw her mother half hanging off the bed and blood all over the sheets. A figure moved around the room pulling through her father's desk files quickly._

_A yelp escaped her lips and she ran to her mother shaking her arm as she climbed onto the bed to see her father also covered in blood. She called for them over and over going into hysterics; tears pouring from her eyes. "ADDA! AMME! GET UP, PLEASE GET UP!" She screeched and fell on top of her still motionless parents. _

_The stranger spun around as he heard her the first time and watched in silence as the girl through herself into louder and louder hysterics. He frowned and brought his gun to bear on her. Before the shot was fired the girl turned and caught sight of him again. _

_Through her tears she held up her hands in front of her face and bolts of electricity flew from them. Hitting the floor. The lights began flickering.  Stunned and now scared the man grabbed the papers and fled out the window leaving the girl alone. Slowly as she wore herself out the electricity died and she fell unconscious beside her parents._

_The next she knew when she woke were police putting her parents in black bags and one of them leaning over her shaking her to wake up. He helped her off the bed and led her downstairs and outside all the while issuing orders to the other officers._

**_Now…_**

Tears started falling once more as the images flashed through her mind. The sobs racked her small frame and she fell to her knees almost believing her internal pain and agony was becoming physical as she felt pain rip through her back. 

It wasn't until an ebony feather fell onto her cheek that she looked up gasping as the pain subsided. Two wings came from her back and rested folding neatly to her. She stood slowly and tried moving them. To her surprise they unfolded and spread flapping lightly and pulling her a few inches from the ground after a few tries.

It was growing late having turned dark hours ago. A yawn tore itself from Miril's lungs and she looked around for someplace out of the way to lie down. Walking over to a large crate she curled up inside pulling her wings around as a blanket to ward of the snow the and cold as she drifted into nightmare filled sleep.

Five years later… 

Feet pounded across the metal framework behind her as she tore across as quickly as possible. Drums pounded in her ears as she ran, racing time, and fate in her own manner. Reaching the end of the platform she leapt swinging herself up to the next level and she headed back turning the corner she stopped and waited back pressed to the freezing metal post.

As the first person came around they ran in her stiff arm and did a front flip. She stepped onto his stomach and she moved back jumping up to come behind the next and kick him across the spine she gripped the next ones arm and flipped them over her shoulder down to the ground four levels below. 

One of them got back up and she spun landing a kick in his gut and a punch across his jaw he fell back in agony as she turned jumping off the framework landing on the balls of her feet; straightening she ran off back to the allies.

'_Will they never learn to leave me be? Stupid Gangs take a hint. I'm not interested in your egotistical idiots. _' She slowed her pace and walked along the alley running her fingers through her messy Ebony waves. Her dark blue eyes glanced around carefully. Turning the next corner she jumped flipping herself up onto the roof and continued her stroll.

The girl was wearing worn out black cargos and a deep blue turtleneck shirt that looked like the elbows had been patched with strips of ruddy brown leather. Her skin was sienna and her short stature made her look unimpressive but then He had just seen her kick those thug's rear ends.

The boy followed casually behind her a few roofs down. His brown eyes glinted with a hint of what appeared gold. He smiled and turned down another route to meet up with her a few minutes later. He decided he had waited long enough to enlist this street girl in his gang.

Ciara stopped in her steps before she rounded another corner and frowned slightly. "Show yourself." She called firmly into the shadows up ahead and then stood waiting. Moments later a boy stepped out he looked about sixteen with ruddy brown hair that was at the longest just off his shoulders and cut with a blade in layers up from that. He wore loose gray cargos and a large black sweatshirt with a kangaroo pouch where he had his hands stashed. She eyed him but didn't change her stance and didn't say a word.

The boy smiled and offered his hand. "Aiden. " taking his hand after a moment She nodded slightly. 

"M-Ciara" Her eyes held his steadily but she offered no smile and presently released his hand dropping her own to her side. "You are part of the H-pack."

"Yes, h-" She gestured to his wrist where a leather band was strapped and shrugged. "I forgot about that. Ciara? You started to say something that started with an M. and come to think of it…you look a lot like that kid. Miril Estelae that was on the news five years ago."

Ciara shifted her weight to her other foot impatiently. So she had changed her name it was her way of moving on to her new life without a family. She wanted to bury those memories anyhow. "Your point being?"

"Nothing. I was just noting. Your Miril Estelae, but that's not important. I saw you in action back there and I also know your smart and capable…else you wouldn't of made it this long on your own." Ciara just raised a brow for him to go on. "I wanted to know if you would join the H-pack."

"The Aiden wants me in his pack, eh?" She stepped around him and started walking once more. "I need reasons." Aiden turned and started following close behind her.

"What do you mean reasons?"

"I'm sure you can guess at that."

"Oh, like three good reasons to join?" Silence followed and he took that for a yes. "Well then. One: We offer you a place to stay money and something of education so we wont have to live like this forever. Two: Things are better in a group and unlike most groups around here; we actually care about our members and offer them something. Three: We could use someone with your skills and capability. We need people like you."

"And if I say no?"

"I can't force the issue; but I'll come back and ask again later if you do."

"You say room and education. What about food and security?"

"We all pitch in for food and there is plenty. We also have several people who keep security for the rest of us."

"Time to think, I'll need"

"As you wish…if your answer is yes. Then meet me tonight at the abandoned warehouse on Hans Adrea blv." Ciara nodded and Aiden turned away going his own path and leaving Ciara to her thoughts.

'_Fool. Hans Adrea blv, eh? Well, well. I know why you call yourselves H-pack. How about Street hackers? We will meet soon enough Wraith, but I'll pick the time.' _ Ciara walked down the street past the electronic stores and stopped to watch the new. 

~Wraith the infamous Hacker's path was caught last night in a minor area of the telephone/internet network…~ Ciara raised a brow slightly and turned walking on down the street. '_If he is smart he'll have someone trailing me all day. So then I have to wait…'_

Ciara walked around the town all day, stopping only here and there to look at something or avoid meeting police or the sort. She would look over her shoulder from time to time mentally frowning. It was like a sixth sense she could tell when trouble was brewing or someone was watching her a little more closely and she felt unnatural observation. She hated being trailed but more then that she hated not being able to _see_ who was trailing her.

Ciara turned a corner onto one of the back streets pulling up quickly she looked over at the corner where a young woman stood casually. She turned to leave but the woman called out. "Why are you leaving so quickly?"

"Any reason I should stay?"

"Any reason you should depart?"

"Any number of them."

"Likewise."

Ciara didn't turn back but didn't move to leave either her silence was the only invitation to do anything she gave.

"What are you afraid of?" The strange woman inquired. 

Ciara stayed silent for a moment rolling this unexpected question over in her mind. '_What was she getting at with that question_?' was what rolled through her mind several times.

"What do I have to fear?" She responded calmly.

"And why should I know the answer to that?"

"Then why do you assume I fear anything?" Ciara turned to look at the woman. The lady smiled slightly and then turned around the corner disappearing. She left Ciara with the distinct impression that she had implied she knew of fears she, herself, didn't even know she had.

Ciara turned down the alley lost in her own thoughts. She unconsciously turned towards Hans Adrea blv, as the light dimmed in the sky. She would stay there, for now.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: **_For pronunciation of names:_

_Estelae (B)est-L-i (do not sound the b. and the last "i" is sounded long.)_

_Miril Meer-ill_

_Ciara, Keer-a_

_Aiden A-den_

_I'm still open to character submissions. If you would like to submit one for the possibility of it being in the story, please follow these directions…_

**_Send in and E-mail this list with the answers._**

**_Name:_**

**_Alias:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Nationality:_**

**_Powers:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Brief History:_**

_Any information on History you might condescend to give me to help me understand what background they have so as to write their appropriate actions in any given circumstance would be most welcome but that part is optional._

_I thank you all for reading the tale so far and would like to request you leave a Review. Whether to flame leave suggestions or simply say you enjoy it I would still like to see your review. Thank you so much and I'll update as soon as I may._

_~Elora~_


End file.
